


Something Borrowed

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I know I’m not the girl youexpectedto walk down the aisle.”





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #572 "bittersweet"

“You look beautiful,” Gibbs said, softly.

Abby grinned, “Thanks,” then her smile dimmed. “And thanks for doing this. I know I’m not the girl you _expected_ to walk down the aisle.”

“Not the only one,” he said, and she pulled him into a hug, not caring that she might wrinkle her dress or squash his boutonniere.

“I wish I could have known her,” said Abby, into his shoulder. “Any kid raised by you would have turned out _awesome_.”

Gibbs released her gently. “That’s ‘cause she’d have had friends like you.” 

He held out his arm. “Ready?”

Abby smiled again. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
